


Yellow | Kagehina AU

by S4KUR1C



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kagehina soulmates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4KUR1C/pseuds/S4KUR1C
Summary: a car crash flipped kagehina's world around... how will kageyama deal with this? how will hinata heal from it? it's just them against the world...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Rainy weather was always calming for Hinata. He usually stared out the window whenever it was raining or storming outside. He even played volleyball in the rain once. 

This evening wasn't any different. His family were on a trip to Tokyo, for his mom's work interview. It also meant he had to move to Tokyo eventually. 

"Nii-chan?" Natsu called for her brother. Hinata turned to her, seeing that she was almost at a breakdown. She hated storms, and it looked like one was heading their way. 

"It's okay, Natsu, don't worry about it" Hinata moved closer to her, so he could hold her close. Right when he did, she started calming down. 

"Thank you, nii-chan" She spoke. 

Little did Hinata know, those will be the last words he heard for a while.


	2. Crash

Earlier that day... 

"Hinata, pack your bags" Mother spoke, as she started grabbing the papers off of the dinner table. 

"What? Why?" Hinata furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Oh.. Didn't I tell you? We're going to Tokyo for the weekend. I have a job interview there" She said, not even looking up. "Natsu already packed her bags." 

Hinata's POV

Pack my bags? Are we moving?  
If she gets the job that means we're probably moving... But what about Miyagi? We have it great here. 

I have it great here. 

If we move, I probably won't have the motivation to play volleyball again...  
And what about Kageyama?  
Without his sets, I don't think I can play volleyball as well... 

Third person POV

In the car...

"Hinata, honey, don't worry about it. You'll find a lot of great people in Tokyo. Isn't your volleyball friend from there too?" 

"Kenma?" Hinata asked, looking through the window sadly. Even if it was raining, it didn't cheer him up nor did it calm his overthinking down. 

"Yeah, him. You'll find new friends there, I'm sure." 

Hinata didn't hear what she said anymore. His thoughts clouded everything. His vision, his hearing, his proper thinking. 

But I don't want to go to Nekoma... Or move to Tokyo. He thought. 

"What if I stayed in Miyagi and you moved to Tokyo?" Hinata offered, not re-thinking about how out-of-this-world the thought was. 

"That's not an option. You can't stay there all alone" 

After that, no one spoke another word.  
It was just the rain tapping at the window.  
And then Natsu shaking in fear.

"Nii-chan?" Natsu called for her brother. Hinata turned to her, seeing that she was almost at a breakdown. She hated storms, and it looked like one was heading their way. 

"It's okay, Natsu, don't worry about it" Hinata moved closer to her, so he could hold her close. Right when he did, she started calming down. 

"Thank you, nii-chan" She spoke.

Hinata held her close, hoping she'd feel better soon. But he heard a scream. Or a few more. He lifted his head up and saw a truck heading their way. 

"Natsu!!" Hinata shouted for her, as he held her closer. 

Crash. 

The car tumbled a few times. 

Shatter. 

The glass broke and shattered, injuring mostly the mom and Hinata. 

Chatter. 

People were talking, but Hinata wouldn't hear a thing. Only a loud beep in his ear. 

He looked up to see his mother all bloody, and his sister unconscious. 

"N-no..." He whispered, soon closing his eyes and losing his consciousness.


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also posting this story to Wattpad under the username 'teruuji' . Please do not repost my work on any writer website/app without my permission.

"Are you family of Hinata Shoyo?" A nurse asked Kageyama. He quickly stood up, looking at her. 

"No, I'm his best friend. His family was in that car... And no one lives close enough to come and visit him right now." He spoke quietly, hiding his shaking voice. 

"Since you're the only one here, we're sorry to inform that Mrs.Shoyo died, due to the glass rupturing her brain and heart. Natsu Shoyo suffered lethal trauma to the brain, causing her to become brain dead." The nurse spoke. 

"And what about Hinata?" Kageyama asked, fidgeting with his fingers and anxiously biting the inside of his cheek. 

"He's in a coma right now, but as far as we know his condition is stable." 

"Thank you... Can I go see him?" Kageyama asked again, hopefully looking at the nurse. 

"Sure thing, let's go" The nurse showed Kageyama to Hinata's hospital room. 

Kageyama's POV  
He looked awful. 

His arms were poked with needles, too many to count. He had a thing in his mouth... I think it's called a ventilator. His eyes were closed, and there was obvious bruising above one of them, on his right eyebrow. 

He was so pale... Paler than anyone I've seen. Even paler than Kenma or Lev. 

He was breathing slowly, I guess that's why he needed the ventilator. He honestly looked like a dead person. 

"You look like shit." I laughed, anxiously, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. I took his hand into mine. It felt cold. A little too cold for a normal person. 

"The team misses you a lot. Tanaka keeps bugging me to bring him with me whenever I come to visit." I laughed. 

Hinata's POV   
His laugh. His voice. I can hear it.  
I walk forward, to where I think the voice came from. With every step it goes further and further away... 

Kageyama... I know you're here. 

Wake up... I miss your voice. 

I'm trying... 

I miss when we played volleyball together. 

Me too.. We'll play again... 

Don't die, please... 

Don't cry.. please. 

Third person POV   
Kageyama's chest felt like it was being torn apart. He didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to help Hinata, he wanted to just wake him up and for it to all be alright. 

Kageyama started sobbing, holding Hinata's hand close to his face. He left a few gentle kisses on the back of Hinata's hand. 

"Please.. come back to me." 

"I never got to tell you how I feel" 

Hinata squeezed Kageyama's hand a little, causing the latter to look up at him. Hinata's eyes were slightly open, looking towards Kageyama. 

"Oh- Oh my god- Nurse! Nurse!" Kageyama shouted, and the nurse came in. 

She took out the ventilator. It was a painful signt, Hinata almost threw up. As soon as they took the ventilator out, they gave a few warnings to Hinata and Kageyama. 

"He needs a lot of rest, so don't wear him out too much, and he might not be able to talk a lot right now, due to the minor injury to his throat. We'll bring him a board and a marker so he could communicate with you easier." 

Kageyama thanked the nurses and as soon as they left he went back to Hinata. He grabbed his hand and looked at him, waiting for some kind of reaction. 

"I- I.." Hinata started. The sound that left his lips was barely a whisper, maybe just a breath. 

"No, don't talk... It's best if you rest for a while." Kageyama spoke. Hinata grabbed the board and marker that the nurse brought and wrote something. 

He turned the board over to face Kageyama.   
'Mom? Natsu? How are they?' 

Kageyama gulped. He didn't want to tell him, as it could make him feel worse. 

"I have to go... Rest well. I'll be back until you wake up." Kageyama kissed Hinata's hand one last time before leaving the room.


	4. Shine for you

The next day Kageyama came to visit Hinata after school. Hinata was transferred from Tokyo hospital to the one in Miyagi, as his family lives closer. 

Kageyama brought him a volleyball keychain, so that he could look at it whenever he feels like he wants to play. 

Hinata was asleep at the time Kageyama came to his room, so Kageyama just sat in the chair and did his homework until Hinata woke up. 

A tap on the board interrupted Kageyama's peaceful reading. He looked up to see Hinata showing him his board. 

'How long have you sat there?' 

"Only like three hours now. Good morning sleepy head" Kageyama smiled softly, going back to reading. 

Another tap on the board signalled that Hinata had something else to say. 

'Are you going to tell me what happened with my mom and sister?' 

"Hinata, worry about yourself for now. When you're fine and able to talk again, I'll tell you." Kageyama spoke, giving Hinata a reassuring nod. 

'I am fine. Now tell me.' 

"I said no. I'll tell you when I know that you're ready." 

The day went by quickly, Kageyama finished his homework and Hinata got some food injected down the tube in his nose. It sometimes makes him want to throw up, because he can't swallow yet he feels his stomach getting full. 

The next day Kageyama came back to see Hinata already walking around his hospital room. 

"They let you walk already?" Kageyama asked, quickly walking up to Hinata. Hinata nodded, but as he took another step his leg wobbled and he fell down. 

Kageyama caught him just in time, holding his waist and wrapping one of Hinata's arms around his neck. "There, there... You did good. A few more days of walking and you could already run marathons" 

Hinata didn't laugh, as his current concern was how he will play volleyball. He wanted to be on the court again. He wanted to feel the ball jump back from his finger tips. But now.. Instead of a volleyball he gets a board and a dry-erase marker. Stupid. 

Such a stupid way to nearly die... Such a stupid way to have a reason not to play volleyball. Such a stupid way to be so useless right now. 

Hinata slapped himself. And then again. And again. And once more. He kept hitting himself and sobbing, scratching his arms and pulling out the needles. He felt useless. He is useless, isn't he? 

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?!" Kageyama came back, seeing Hinata sobbing and bleeding. 

Kageyama sat down next to Hinata and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's alright.. I'm here." 

He didn't like seeing Hinata like this. He didn't like the way Hinata's face wasn't as bright anymore. He didn't like how Hinata wasn't the same happy, cheery boy that he was just a few nights ago when he asked Kageyama for a few tosses. 

"I'm useless..." Hinata said, tugging at Kageyama's shirt as he sobbed. "I'm useless!" 

Hinata hit Kageyama's chest out of anger.   
"Why.. do you think that?" 

"I- I can't play volleyball..." Hinata coughed out. "I'm useless to the team..." 

"You're not useless to me." Kageyama spoke, cupping Hinata's face. "You're not useless at all." 

Hinata held the hands Kageyama held his face with, softly crying and kissing the inside of them. He knew that Kageyama wasn't that good with words, or that he didn't like showing physical affection to anyone. And he knew this was only because Kageyama felt bad. 

"You're.. just saying that." Hinata said, letting go of Kageyama's hands and wiping his tears. Hinata laid down and looked out at the window. 

"Am I? What makes you think that?" 

"You're only saying that because you feel bad for me. I know that if we were at Karasuno right now, you'd probably not even look at me" Hinata teared up again. All these pent up feelings made his voice shaky and uneven. 

"If we were at Karasuno right now... I'd try not to look at you. I would hide my gaze. I'd try not to make it obvious how much I look at you. Even during breaks, I stand across from you so I can just look up and you'd be there." Kageyama spoke, sitting down in the chair. 

Hinata said nothing, but his mind traveled back to the time Kageyama walked him home. 

—  
"You know, Hinata..." Kageyama started, not looking up from the ground. 

"Hmm?" Hinata hummed, pushing his bike forward with every step he took. 

"Look at the stars..." Kageyama continued. 

Hinata did as told and looked up at the sprinkling sky. The stars were aligned into different patterns, making the most beautiful constellations. Hinata stopped in his tracks to admire the stars. 

"They shine for you." Kageyama said again. This time admiring how Hinata's eyes reflected the same, or even double the amount of stars in the sky. 

Suddenly, Hinata giggled. He started laughing.   
"Silly you... They're not shining for me." Hinata smiled and turned to Kageyama.   
— 

Hinata was staring out the window for so long, that he didn't even notice it getting dark, him falling asleep, or Kageyama placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before leaving. 

Hinata woke up and started panicking. He couldn't find Kageyama. He didn't see anyone anywhere. His room was dark, the only light coming from the stars and the moon. 

Hinata grabbed his phone and dialed the only number he had memorised. 

"Hello? Hinata, are you okay?"


	5. Goodnight

"Hello? Hinata, are you okay?"

The voice echoed through Hinata's head. He didn't speak another word. 

"I can hear you breathing so you must be fine... I'll put the phone down now, get some rest." Kageyama spoke on the other line, but he quickly recollected his words when he heard sobbing. 

"Or I'll stay on the line with you? Do you want me to talk to you about something?" 

"Mhm.." Hinata hummed, placing the phone under his pillow and muting himself, so he can imagine laying on Kageyama's chest. 

"Remember the stars? I want you to look out the window and listen to my voice and imagine me being there with you under the night sky..." Kageyama's voice was soft and it really did seem like Hinata was laying on his chest. 

"Each star has been said to represent two lovers," Kageyama's voice signalled that he was smiling, "soulmates, even. I don't know about you, but I believe in such things."

He continued rambling about the stars and what each constellation meant. He even pulled up google on his computer to learn new facts.   
Hinata was smiling. He grabbed his phone and unmuted himself, so he could finally give Kageyama a response. 

"Thank you, for this." Were the only words he spoke, after the two hour lesson about constellations. Although, it was the refreshing type of lesson. The type he'd want to hear again and again, only to re-live the happiness he felt when Kageyama's voice pitched up, finding out what his zodiac sign's constellation was. 

"Of course, Shoyo, you're always welcome." A smile was painted on Kageyama's face, and Hinata could hear it. 

"Goodnight, Tobio" 

Kageyama stayed on the line until he was sure Shoyo fell asleep. After a while, small snores were heard. 

"Goodnight, Hinata."


	6. Urgent

A few weeks later, Hinata was already out of the hospital. He even got back to playing volleyball, although he felt weakness in his arms and legs, but he didn't think much of it. 

"Kageyama, give me a toss!" He shouted, running up to the net and jumping. He spiked the ball well, yet he couldn't help but notice how his finger tips tingled and felt uneasy. 

After the play with Nekoma, Hinata ended up breathing heavily and feeling his heart beat fast. Faster than after a great match. He felt uneasy, and less energetic. 

Let alone that, he goes home all alone. His mother and sister aren't there. And he doesn't know what happened, because the nurses thought Kageyama told him, and Kageyama doesn't want to talk about it. 

Hinata walked home and entered the empty house. He checked the rooms, just in case his family had come back. He was met with his excitement going to waste. He went to his bedroom and plopped down on his bed, lazily playing on his phone. 

Kageyama: Hey, do you want to grab some meat buns? (16:35)   
Hinata: I'm already home, sorry. (16:36)   
Kageyama: Ah, okay. See you tomorrow. (16:37)   
Hinata: See you. (16:55) 

Hinata sighed, placing his phone down. He didn't know what to do. He wanted Kageyama to tell him what's going on, but at the same time, he didn't want to know. It was one of two options. His mom and sister were in a coma fighting for their life, or they were dead. Hinata hoped it wasn't the second option. He knew he couldn't live his life remembering how his family died, every time he saw, or got into, a car. 

Looking out his window he saw that it was raining. Even if it was rain, it wasn't as therapeutic as before. Because of the stupid rain and stupid truck drivers, he can't see his family. 

The next day came by as fast as the day before ended. 

Karasuno was gossiping all about Hinata and what happened to him. Although he did have friends almost anywhere, he didn't think that Karasuno, the place where he felt most safe and at home, would be such a scary and uncomfortable area for him to be in. 

"Shoyoooo!!" Nishinoya shouted through the halls, trying to over-shout any gossips that might've made Hinata uncomfortable. 

"Noya-san!!" Hinata smiled, pulling him into a hug. 

"I haven't seen you since forever!" 

"You saw me at the practice match against Nekoma yesterday." Hinata laughed. 

"Exactly. That was forever ago" Nishinoya smiled.  
"Any plans for today? Maybe you wanna hang out after practice?" 

"Sure!" Hinata spoke. He was about to open his mouth again, when he was interrupted by a phone call. 

It was his doctor. And also his mothers and sisters doctor. He asked Hinata to come over immediately, as it was an urgent matter.


	7. Secret

"And you didn't think to tell me? They're not your fucking family!" Hinata shouted at Kageyama in the middle of the hall near his sisters hospital room. 

"Hinata, calm down. You can't shout in a hospital." Kageyama spoke calmly, trying to hold Hinata's hands. 

In response, Hinata slapped Kageyama's face.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" Tears pricked Hinata's eyes, as he fell down to his knees. 

He felt a wave of emotions drown him; each wave a different emotion. Sadness.. Betrayal.. Loneliness.. Grief. It all came flooding in. Loud sobs filled the hospital corridors, grabbing every nurses attention. Many of them decided to just ignore him, as he seemed to be needing space. 

A while after Hinata sobbing and Kageyama just standing there, trying to stop him from hurting himself or anyone around him, Hinata stopped sobbing and calmed down. He decided it was best to un-plug his sister off of any life support and let her pass peacefully. Kageyama was there with him when the doctor turned off the machines and when Natsu took one last breath. Hinata silently wished he wasn't there. Not because he hated him. But because he didn't want Kageyama to feel bad for him and say some more sappy things. 

A week later, they were back in school, english class specifically. Hinata couldn't concentrate. Neither was he into playing volleyball anymore. Let alone that, his heart was beating either too fast or too slow. He didn't know wether it was the stress or something else. 

After school, Kageyama offered to walk Hinata home. He wasn't sure what to do to comfort his best friend. And he wasn't sure if he was his best friend, because of that. Kageyama wanted to help, he wanted to let Hinata know he was there for him. 

"Do you want meat buns?" Kageyama asked. Hinata cleared his throat, due to the cold prickling his lungs. 

He shook his head a silent 'no'. Kageyama understood and just walked with him in silence. Since most of Hinata's family had died, and no aunts or uncles wanted to take him in, Kageyama was signed as his emergency contact and as part of his family. 

Although Kageyama offered Hinata some shelter in his room, so he wouldn't feel alone, Hinata insisted it was fine and he's doing well all alone at home. 

Kageyama knew that was a lie. 

He noticed Hinata getting thinner and him getting weaker with every time he played volleyball. And during breaks his breathing was heavier than normal. Other teammates noticed it too. Tanaka asked if Hinata was eating, and he replied with a short nod. 

Hinata seemed to be getting less and less energetic, and the dark bags under his eyes getting more prominent.


	8. Diagnosis

Two more weeks passed and everyone started noticing Hinata becoming weaker and eventually being switched out with Yamaguchi during practice matches or just training. 

He insisted he could still play as well as he did before, but coach Ukai noticed that Hinata isn't jumping up as high as before. He's barely even lifting his feet off the ground. 

It wasn't until Hinata passed out that Kageyama could take him to the hospital, as Hinata insisted that he was completely okay. 

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor was already there. He quickly reacted and took Hinata to run some tests, and eventually deciding wether he needs surgery or he'll be okay with the medication. 

Kageyama was sat in the waiting area. He didn't even realise four hours had passed, and that a nurse was right beside him asking some questions. 

He only answered with a nod or a shake of his head. 

"Okay so if you're ready I'll take you to his hospital room" The nurse spoke. Kageyama nodded, collecting his thoughts. Is Hinata okay? Why was he suddenly so ill? How was he suddenly so ill? 

"As the emergency contact on his paperwork, I assume you'd like to know what happened?" The doctor spoke. He had a monotonous voice, barely speaking with any sympathy. 

"Yes, I'd like to know." Kageyama spoke, not daring to look at the sleeping Hinata. 

"We found that Hinata had multiple diseases. The main ones to look out for are Sickle Cell Anemia, Guillain-Barre syndrome and heart arrhythmia. Mr.Shoyo fainted because of hyperventilation, caused by an inner bleed of the stomach. Initially, we were able to stop the bleeding and keep him stable, but another important thing to keep in mind is that he doesn't have much time left. While all of these diseases aren't immediately life threatening, but them together is totally different. He has about half a year left to live. I'm so sorry, but no medication can be found to fix this, as his condition is one of the rarest ones." The doctor said it all within five minutes, but everything he said went in and out of Kageyama's ears. 

"Hinata's dying? And you can't do anything about it?" Kageyama's eyes pricked with tears, a few already dropping from the rim. 

"As I implied, this is one of the rarest diseases to be found. Only three people have had Guillain-Barre and Sickle Cell Anemia all in one case. I suppose Mr.Shoyo hasn't told you that he also has Insomnia? And malnutrition?" The doctor spoke again, hitting Kageyama's heart in another angle. 

"Thank you, doctor." Was all Kageyama could say. 

The nurse informed him about how Hinata will keep getting progressively worse. At a certain time, Hinata might lose his ability to speak or even move his limbs properly. 

A few hours of grief passed when Hinata finally woke up. He looked less pale, but still as sick as before. 

"Hey," Kageyama started, sitting closer to him. "How're you feeling?" He asked, holding Hinata's hand. 

"I'm-" Hinata coughed. It was hard for him to speak already. He cleared his throat, trying to get more words flowing. "I'm in pain." 

"The doctor said you would be... Do you want me to ask the nurse to give you pain medication?" Kageyama asked. Hinata insisted that eventually he'd be fine and back to playing volleyball. Kageyama's eyes pricked with tears again, even though they were still red from crying. 

"You.. you were crying?" Hinata asked, squeezing Kageyama's hand a bit. 

"N-no.. I uh. It's getting cold outside and it affects my eyes" He lied. The truth would've worried Hinata. 

"I heard... The doctor talking..." Hinata started. "What.. what did he say...?" 

"He.. told me about your illness. Why didn't you tell me you had insomnia and malnutrition? Is that why, during the past few weeks, you became weaker? Obviously other than your disease. Is that why you didn't want to come over or let me sleep at yours?" Kageyama asked, trying to hold back his tears. 

"I.. didn't want you to worry." Hinata's voice was shaken, raspy, unusual. 

Kageyama didn't want to speak or say anything, because he knew if he wanted to say something, it'd end up hurting the both of them. Hurting them more than Hinata's diagnosis.


	9. Stars

For the past week or more, Kageyama kept spending more time in the hospital rather than his home or school.

He got scolded for it, but he insisted on staying with his best friend. His family and teachers understood, so they gave him the upcoming school work for the next three weeks. 

"Did you know that stars are initially our source of life? We're all made from stardust. And there's stardust flowing in our veins." Kageyama spoke, trying to keep Hinata's mind off of the weakening sound of his heart monitor. 

Hinata hummed, looking down at his arm and wrist.   
"Why.. is my stardust so weak...?" He asked, the question made Kageyama's heart twist. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say anything. 

"Do you think our fate lies in the stars?" Kageyama replied to his question with another one. Hinata coughed, his lungs growing weaker and weaker. 

His breath kept sounding more weezy. The nurse often reminded both of them about it. 

"Yeah... what would you..." Hinata coughed once more, re-collecting his thoughts and trying to speak again. "What would you do.. if you could rewrite the stars?" 

Kageyama took some time to think. He didn't know what he would do. But he'd definitely make Hinata suffer less than he is right now. Maybe even change their relationship. He'd want to walk on the beach, hand in hand with the sparkle of his eye. He'd want to be able to bake cookies for Santa with their kids and his beloved Shoyo. He'd want to hold his hand until they take their last breath. It hurts Kageyama to think this way; but what hurts more is that he's not the one in pain. The beloved Shoyo is the one whining in his sleep and having an uneasy breathing pattern. Shoyo is the one who hisses from time to time, as his organs are being deteriorated by his own immune system. 

"Kageyama?" Hinata interrupted the latters thoughts. 

"Oh uh... I'd have to think about it..." He said, not looking up from his book. Hinata blinked in response, seeing how Kageyama's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to understand what the book wrote. After a while, Kageyama put the book down and looked at the resting Hinata. He knew the latter wasn't asleep, as his breathing was partially controlled by himself. 

"How about you?" Kageyama asked, getting comfortable in the uncomfortable chair next to Hinata's bed. 

"I'd probably try and make my future brighter. Make myself able to accomplish the one dream I have..." Hinata said, not opening his eyes. 

"And what's the dream?" Kageyama questioned, interested in the answer. 

"I'd want to be one of the best volleyball players in the world. If not the world then Japan." Hinata spoke the answer that was probably one you could guess. 

Kageyama smiled softly. He knew how much volleyball meant to Hinata. And he knew nothing else meant as much.

"Kageyama?" 

"Yes? I'm right here." 

"Do you think I can play again...?" 

Kageyama sighed. 

"I don't know. It's not up to me." 

With that being said, Hinata started dosing off. Kageyama noticed his breathing getting less frequent, so that's how he was sure Hinata was falling asleep. 

"Goodnight, Shoyo"


	10. Moon

The stinging glow of the sun disrupted Hinata's rare sleep. He squinted as he tried to get up and close the blinds, but someone beat him to it. 

"Sit, sit..." Kageyama spoke, closing the blinds and helping Hinata down again. "It's only 5am, go to sleep" He said softly, getting back in his chair. 

"But... I can't sleep..." Hinata's voice filled the room for an insignificant amount of time. Kageyama yawned a while after, making Hinata aware that he hadn't slept either. 

"When was the last time you ate?" Hinata asked, sitting up in his bed. Kageyama had closed his eyes and leaned back in the hospital chair. 

"Irrelevant." Kageyama said, ending the already short conversation. 

Hinata spent the next three hours admiring the prominent features of a sleeping Kageyama; the way his chest slowly rose and fell, the way his eyes fluttered awake at times, but soon fell asleep again. The way Kageyama's presence made Hinata's pain slightly go away. The moon and stars. That's what's Kageyama was to Hinata. And that's what Hinata will see him as forever. 

The moon to his sun. 

Maybe someday they'll become a solar eclipse. 

Maybe someday Kageyama will be his. 

He doubts it. Who could love anyone like Hinata. Especially right now. 

He didn't notice how he started sobbing softly, but they soon turned into him choking on air. Hinata felt more than useless. He felt alone. He felt like some loser. Why did this happen to him? How could this happen to him? 

"Hey, hey... I'm here" Kageyama spoke, pulling Hinata into a hug. Hinata placed his head on Kageyama's chest, listening to his heartbeat. They laid down, so now they were in a cuddling position. Hinata felt safe. He felt secure in Kageyama's arms. He felt relieved hearing the beating of Kageyama's heart. He felt a wave of emotions hit him. 

A while after, Hinata calmed down but still kept his head glued on Kageyama's chest. 

"Do you think... I'll find love?" Hinata asked. He could feel Kageyama's heart beat faster, and him gulp. He sighed before speaking. 

"I.. don't know. I hope so. Everyone needs love. And eventually you'll find your love." Kageyama spoke, his voice clear under Hinata. The smaller sighed. 

"If I could rewrite the stars..." Hinata started, "I'd say you were made to be mine.." The last phrase came out as a mumble, but Kageyama still heard it. 

He couldn't help but smile. Kageyama held Hinata closer, rubbing his back as he heard Hinata hiss in pain. 

"Hey, you okay?" Kageyama asked, pulling up the covers and tucking Hinata in. Hinata nodded, nuzzling his head into Kageyama's chest. 

"I-" Hinata spoke, but nothing came out. He couldn't speak anymore. The doctor warned them about it, but they didn't think it was going to happen so soon... 

"It's okay... They said you'd eventually stop talking. It's fine." Kageyama spoke, reassuring Hinata. "How about I go to the cafeteria and bring some food? Whatcha think?" 

Hinata nodded, smiling a bit. He soon pouted as Kageyama pulled away. 

He was gone for less than seven minutes, but to Hinata it felt like forever. He wanted to be in Kageyama's arms again. He wanted to feel warm and secure, instead of cold and alone. 

"Okay so..." Kageyama started, placing the food on the nightstand (?) next to Hinata's hospital bed. "We have porridge, I know you don't like porridge, but that's literally the best they had. And then we also have fruit cups and jello cups... and also some apple juice. I know orange juice is your favourite but they didn't have it" Kageyama pouted, as he handed Hinata the porridge. 

Hinata looked at it with a disgusted look, but still took a spoonful of it. Kageyama helped him a bit, as he didn't seem to have an apetite. 

"You... eat." Hinata spoke. He couldn't speak more than a few words at a time, it seems. 

"Ah no, i'm not hungry" Kageyama smiled, handing Hinata a spoonful of porridge. 

A while after eating, Hinata fell asleep.  
Kageyama was sat watching his frail chest rise and fall, hoping to hold him for another day....


	11. Free

Hinata woke up the next day seeing Kageyama and Kenma talking. Kenma was invested in his game, while Kageyama watched him play and talked about something. 

"Oh... Well I guess it's best for him to rest" Kenma spoke, looking up at Hinata. "Or not.. He's awake." 

"Hey, Hinata, how ya feeling?" Kageyama asked, walking closer to Hinata and sitting on the side of his bed. 

Hinata gulped, his veins being more evident on his arms and neck. Kenma put his game away and walked closer. Seeing Hinata like this broke his heart, and he knew he was powerless at helping him. 

"You.... look awful." Kenma said, making Hinata smile a bit. He was always so straight-forward with his comments. 

"Thanks... Ken.." Hinata smiled. "You.. okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm doing fine thanks for asking. Kuroo asked me to tell you to get better soon and that he's sorry he couldn't come." 

"Okay.." Hinata uttered. There were no words exchanged for the next five minutes. Kenma played his game again, and you could hear Mario's voice in the background of the game.

Half an hour later Kenma was called by Kuroo so he had to leave. Kageyama led him to the corridor. 

"I see how you look at him," Kenma started. "The love in your eyes and on your face makes it obvious." 

"Huh.. wha.. what love?" Kageyama questioned.

"You love him." Kenma looked up from his game. "Don't wait until it's too late. He's already so fragile, you might lose your chance at telling him how you feel." 

Kageyama nodded and said goodbye to Kenma before entering Hinata's room again.

"Left?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama nodded, sitting down next to him. Hinata was caught off-guard when Kageyama laid on his chest. Not with his full weight, he didn't want to hurt the sick one. 

Hinata's delicate heartbeat under Kageyama. He felt how with each beat, Hinata's body flinched. It hurt. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata's chest and held him firmly, but not too firm to hurt him. Hinata soon relaxed and Kageyama could feel how he started falling asleep. 

It's now or never. 

"I love you." Kageyama began. "I know it's so sudden, but I've felt this ever since the first day I saw you. It sounds so cliché" Kageyama laughed at himself. "I never knew I'd fall for you. But I did. And I'm still falling." He spoke, looking up at the sleeping boy. "I'm glad I can spend some time with you, even if we don't have long left..." He planted a kiss on Hinata's chest, before pulling away and sitting back in the hospital chair. 

He felt a weight being pushed off his shoulders. He felt free. Finally out of the wrath of his unspoken feelings. And although Hinata was, possibly, asleep, Kageyama still knew he heard, or atleast felt, every one of the feelings put into Kageyama's words.


	12. I love you.

"Kag.. Kageya... Kage.." Hinata spoke. Kageyama woke up and noticed he was still asleep. Hinata was crying in his slumber, again. 

Kageyama sat down next to him, holding his hand and trying his best not to wake him. 

"Kageyama..." Hinata's rasping voice pierced Tobio's heart. It felt more and more tremulous, more and more painful. Kageyama held back the tears that already pricked his eyes and nodded, even though Hinata couldn't see. 

"Save me..." 

"Don't let me..die" 

"I'm sorry... that.. I'm sick." Hinata woke up through his weeps, his hoarse voice piercing Kageyama's heart once again. The drops of tears that left his eyes were accompanied by a deep sob. It didn't sound anything like a fairytale, but it was Hinata's favourite sound for now, as it reminded him that he's still alive. 

"No.." Kageyama yaked. "I'm not okay with this. I'm not okay with you leaving. Don't leave..." Kageyama laid down next to Hinata, holding onto him and sobbing. 

"I know I'm not the one in pain, but it hurts to see you like this... It hurts to know I can't spend my life with you." 

"You.. have memories... of me" Hinata caressed Kageyama's hair. "Remember me.. like when I was healthy." 

"Remember me..." 

"I could never forget you..." Kageyama smiled slightly. "You're my everything." 

"Kageyama?" 

"Yes, Shoyo?" Tobio turned to the sickly, seeing his piercing look already aimed at him. 

"I love you." Hinata gave Tobio a slight smile. It was more of a tug at the sides of his lips, but it was enough to make Kageyama's heart flutter more than it ever has. "Please remember." 

"I don't think I can forget..." Kageyama started, lowering his head back down and smiling endlessly. 

"Remember when you asked me what I'd do if I could rewrite the stars? Well.. I've thought about it. It took me a lot of admiring you sleeping and watching your eyes glistening in the sun to realise that... If I could rewrite the stars... I'd say you're mine. You know I want you... It was a secret I tried to hide. But even Kenma noticed me looking at you. I guess it took me a while to realise that I was in love with you..." He smiled softly, letting the tears drop. They weren't sad tears this time. They were tears of joy. Tears of knowing his love was returned.

"I love you too, Shoyo." 

A few seconds pass. Kageyama notices that Shoyo's chest isn't rising as much. 

"Shoyo?" He lifted his head up. "Shoyo, are you okay?" 

A breath. One single breath signifying that Hinata's body had released the last amount of carbon dioxide it had kept inside. The sign of eternal rest. And also the one thing Kageyama dreaded the most. 

"No... no no no..." The heart monitor had a long-lasting beep. It went on and on. "No this can't be..." Kageyama shook Hinata's flaccid body. 

"Wake up... wake up please." He cried out. The happy tears turned opposite. The burning hot tears running Kageyama's face landed on Hinata's skin. 

Their foreheads joined together as Kageyama gave his last goodbyes. A soft touch to Hinata's lips. The last thing Kageyama will remember of Hinata.


	13. Yellow

Two weeks later it was Hinata's funeral. 

"I don't really know what to say. Hinata Shoyo was a bright one to say the least... He certainly held an important place in everyone's hearts. As we have all gathered here in memory of him, it's important to try and spread the same energy he gave us. So let's just all be happy that we had the chance to spend some time with Hinata, even though it wasn't quite enough." Kenma's speech wasn't long but it was just what Kageyama needed to start weeping. 

His turn was next. What was he going to say?

As Kenma stepped off , Kageyama walked up to him.   
"Hinata... He..asked me to tell you that he'll beat your ass in mario kart from the gates of heaven." 

That sentence made Kenma laugh a bit. "Ah.. well I'd like to see him try." Kenma patted Kageyama's shoulder. "I know it's hard. But he's with you. He loves you" 

Kageyama nodded and stepped up to the microphone. 

"I was blessed enough to have spent the last moments of Hinata's life with him. I heard his last words and held his hand as he passed away peacefully. Although him and I didn't have enough time to properly spend our forever together, I am so so thankful to be the one whom he said 'I love you' to. Even though his sickness took over his body little by little, he still remained the sunshine, we all knew him to be, throughout the last six months. He had always had this.. charm to him. He always made me smile, blush, enjoy and have fun in life. Every time he would ask me to give him a few tosses, it'd spark something in me. Some evenings when we walked back home and passed the convenience store, he'd always say these weird little jokes, or make weird faces at me. One time, I told him that the stars.. they shine for him. He didn't believe me, but now .. I know he's reunited with the star he came from. He's making the whole sky shine brighter. And if I didn't know better, I'd say he was childish and ... weird for being happy all the time. But that's just how he was. He found beauty and positivity in everything, and that's what I'll try to do from now on. Hinata showed me a whole new world. He is my Yellow." With the last sentence, it started raining. Kageyama smiled softly, sensing that Hinata was here with them. 

Kageyama turned his gaze to the people in the crowd. Some were crying, some were comforting then, others were smiling. The sappy type of smile. 

Kageyama went to sit back in the crowd. 

"Remember me..." Hinata's voice echoed through Kageyama's head. He remembered Hinata's last words clearly aswell. 

"I love you. Please remember." Every time Kageyama thought of the time he heard Hinata say those words, his heart beats at an unusual speed. He feels his whole body get warm, he suddenly sees the world in a brighter shade. 

Hinata... He was his sun. He showed him what it was like to be happy. 

Hinata was his world. 

And now as the rain cleared up, 

The sky shined a slightly brighter shade of blue.


End file.
